vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enryu
Summary Enryu is an extremely powerful Irregular. His status is unknown and he is currently ranked 2nd. He is the first known Irregular to have entered the Tower during Zahard's rule, and is most notable for being the only person that has managed to kill a Floor Guardian. While initially it was unknown why Enryu killed the 43rd Floor Guardian, it was later revealed that he entered the 43rd Floor believing that Zahard had desecrated the Floor that was once Arlen Grace's shrine. Warning that those who followed the "fake king" would be destroyed, Enryu proceeded to annihilate Zahard's fanatics, slew the enraged Guardian of the Floor and utterly laid waste to the Floor's landscapes. Powers and Stats Tier:'''At least '''6-A, likely higher Name: Enryu Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: '''Over 5000 '''Classification: Red Tower, Irregular, Spear Bearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics with Shinsoo), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Precognition (Enryu can see the future for a few seconds or minutes), Portal Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Created a portal from another space into the 43rd Floor), Limited Reality Warping (In his presence, all Shinsoo turns red), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Enryu can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Power Bestowal (Can give the power to see the future to other people), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Shinsoo), Danmaku (ICan create more than nine thousand spear of pure Shinsoo to overpowered its target) , Flight, Possible Life Manipulation (Is rumoured to be able to create life with Shinsoo), Can Nullify Regeneration , Spells and Immortality, Resistance to Power Nullification and Spatial Manipulation (The powers of The Guardians do not affect Enryu) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+, likely higher (Stomped and killed the 43rd Floor Guardian who could easily control an entire floor, permanently damaged the entire 43rd floor) Speed: Likely Speed of Light (Considerably superior to Zahard and Urek Mazino) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+, likely higher 'via powerscaling 'Durability: At least Continent level+, likely higher (Didn't have any notable injuries after his fight with the 43rd Floor Guardian) Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Thousands of Kilometers with Thorn, Continental with Shinsoo and Red Rain Standard Equipment: Formerly the Thorn Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: Enryu's shinsoo is red colored. It is highly dense, compact and very powerful. He proved himself capable of summoning more than nine thousand baangs to turn them into pure spears of shinsoo and shoot them down, thus overpowered and killed his targets easily. There is also a rumor that his shinsoo control is so high that he is able to create life using shinsoo and is also able to overcome shinsoo control of the guardians. *'Red Rain:' Enyu can create and levitating thousands of spears made of Shinsoo and striking them downwards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6